


诱惑

by kukiiiiii0309



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukiiiiii0309/pseuds/kukiiiiii0309
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 1





	诱惑

签售会结束之后，回到房间里面的崔胜澈看见浴室的灯开着，床上还有尹净汉随手脱下的T恤，就知道尹净汉去洗澡了。  
躺倒床上的崔胜澈，双眼盯着天花板，脑子全是怎么让尹净汉动心，送过礼物，还用尽了文俊辉提供的土味情话，以及看遍了文俊辉分享的同人文就是不行，尹净汉怎么那么难搞呢……  
想着想着，手不自觉地点开了一篇澈汉同人文。

其实尹净汉也不是不喜欢澈汉cp，只是崔胜澈做的太过火，就比如给自己脖子留下了牙齿印的那次。他送礼物自己还是蛮开心的，说过的情话确实挺土的，就是不想接受崔胜澈的心意，可能是自己跟自己过不去吧……

正准备往自己身上抹沐浴露的尹净汉突然听到浴室门被打开，吓得差点摔倒。尹净汉回头一看，崔胜澈正直勾勾地盯着自己，以及他有点肿大的下体……  
崔胜澈刚才看同人文，看到了一篇车。一边看还一边幻想着尹净汉在自己身下的样子，感觉就来了……

“你在干嘛？”尹净汉咻的一下从旁边的架子上扯下自己的浴巾遮住下体。  
“净汉呐，你就答应我吧。”崔胜澈用自己那双意乱情迷的眼睛看着尹净汉，还挑了挑眉。  
“答应你什么？”尹净汉不敢直视崔胜澈的眼睛，吞了吞口水，“你快出去，我还要洗澡。”  
“净汉难道看不出来我喜欢净汉吗？”崔胜澈往尹净汉的方向走去，一边走还一边用手扯掉自己的领带。这一串动作让尹净汉的心突然一震，瞳孔也在颤抖。  
“你在乱说些什....什么。我要洗澡，快出去。”  
“别这样嘛，要不一起洗？”崔胜澈将尹净汉揽过怀里，一把扯掉了围在尹净汉下半身的浴巾，扔在一旁。  
下身突然没了遮挡物的尹净汉，脸一红，在崔胜澈的怀里挣扎起来，却还是被崔胜澈死死地抱住，正准备张嘴骂人的时候，崔胜澈将自己的唇毫不客气地送上去了。

“唔，哼。”  
唇间磨砂的感觉，以及夹杂着咬嘴轻微的疼痛，尹净汉不自觉地哼了一声。随着越来越放肆地的吻，尹净汉感觉到自己的口腔内多了一个柔软又湿润的东西，对方的舌头贪婪的在自己口腔里侵略，舌尖受到酥酥麻麻的刺激，再加上崔胜澈不老实的一只大手在自己身上乱摸着，从上划到下面，一直到股间。  
“唔！”  
感受到自己一瓣屁股被崔胜澈抓住揉着，尹净汉被吻到没有力气的身体一下软了下来，崔胜澈差点没抱稳怀里的人。  
“净汉要乖，不要乱动，不是要洗澡吗，我给你洗。”  
说着挤了点沐浴露在手里，往尹净汉的身上抹。大手覆盖在胸前的红润上面，肆无忌惮地揉着，慢慢立起来的软嫩让崔胜澈抓住了尹净汉的敏感点，用带点茧子的手指捏捏那点可怜的小球。

崔胜澈身前的人儿早就软到不能支撑自己，看着尹净汉享受又羞耻的表情，崔胜澈用一只手抓着尹净汉，另一只手脱掉了身下的裤子。  
“净汉乖，我们把腿打开，不然就洗不干净了哦。”  
崔胜澈冲掉尹净汉身上的泡沫，让泡沫顺着大腿流下去。因为大腿内侧的泡沫未被清洗掉，所以腿间滑滑腻腻的感觉让尹净汉很不舒服，再加上上身的红点被崔胜澈疯狂地吸允着，尹净汉做梦也没想到自己有一天会被崔胜澈强上。想着自己现在的表情该有多么的羞耻，尹净汉湿了眼眶。

“屋里净汉怎么哭了呢？”  
崔胜澈吻去了尹净汉的泪水。  
“崔胜澈，你个混蛋……呜啊！”  
趁着尹净汉开口骂自己下身防备弱的时候，崔胜澈将尹净汉的一条腿揽上自己的腰，手抓住尹净汉半勃起的下身。

手指在头的位置上面轻轻地打着转，不时还将前面分泌的粘稠物抹到干燥的小穴上。  
“唔，不，不要……”  
尹净汉感受到自己的臀瓣被崔胜澈的双手给分开来，想要打掉崔胜澈的手，却被小穴里突然进入的柔滑温软的舌头给吓到尖叫。  
“崔胜澈，不要……唔，啊……弟弟们，还，还在。”  
崔胜澈不但不停下，听着尹净汉的呻吟反而舔得更放肆，更带劲了。尹净汉止不住的双腿打颤，双手扶上了洗漱台。  
崔胜澈的舌尖还在小穴外面疯狂舔舐，还不忘腾出一只手继续玩弄着尹净汉腿间的勃起。手上的力道让尹净汉真的很享受，随着崔胜澈撸地越来越快的手，尹净汉大叫一声，射到了崔胜澈的手里。

尹净汉无力地趴在洗漱台上，眼睛瞄到了自己现在的样子，脸红到滴血。  
脑袋空白，神游到外太空的尹净汉突然感受到后穴塞进了滑腻又凉凉的东西，接着塞进去的是崔胜澈的手指。  
“屋里净汉就暂时用用自己的精液吧。”  
早在尹净汉不断呻吟时，崔胜澈身下的巨物早已涨大到了极限，奈何没有可以充当润滑剂的东西，谁知道这小家伙紧的不行，自己的舌头都办法。  
崔胜澈的手指在尹净汉的后穴里不断地进进出出，惹得尹净汉呻吟的一声比一声大。觉得差不多了，又再增加第二根手指，第三根。  
“啊！疼。”  
尹净汉转过头可怜兮兮地看着崔胜澈，崔胜澈哪里能放过这可爱的小兔子，而且身下的巨物真的快要炸裂了。于是崔胜澈硬生生将第三根手指插了进去。另一只手揽过尹净汉的脖子，在他的喉结处吸允着。  
后穴一张一合，以及从一开始就和尹净汉股间分分合合的下身，崔胜澈抓住自己的下身，对准后穴猛地往前挺进。  
尹净汉紧张的后穴好像并没有准备好接受这般侵犯，撕裂般的感觉让尹净汉直接哭了出来。手死死地抓住洗漱台。  
崔胜澈抱着尹净汉腰，开始猛烈地撞击，一次一次毫不留情地冲过后穴的敏感点，撞得尹净汉失去理智。  
在崔胜澈看来，尹净汉每一声娇喘每一声呻吟都是在诱惑自己，想起平常自己的热脸贴冷屁股，现在要好好地教育一下啊。崔胜澈更加用力的侵犯着尹净汉的后穴，每次都是整根出来，整根进去。  
自身贴近尹净汉的后背，在背上留下一个个红戳戳的印子。  
后穴被崔胜澈操的发麻，在连续几下快速的抽插下，尹净汉到达了顶点。  
身后的崔胜澈还在猛烈地抽插着，看到自己身下的小兔子已经被自己操的意乱情迷，以及满身的印记，在尹净汉突然收缩的后穴里射了。  
“呼。”  
崔胜澈抽出自己的性器，抱起神志不清的尹净汉，为他洗净了身上的污渍。在崔胜澈温柔地抚摸下，尹净汉连骂的精力都没有了，直接在崔胜澈的怀里睡了过去。

第二天醒来的尹净汉，发现自己躺在崔胜澈的怀里，想要起身腰却疼的要死……  
妈的崔胜澈。


End file.
